


three hours

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	three hours

another dumb short ramble like an hour later

i am supposed to be awake in three hours and appointment in four

this might take five coffee sodas

which, for the record, are gross

the universe is stupid

i have embroidery on the inside zipper of my favorite jeans because i'm Cool and Edgy tm

i have stars up and down my arm

ugh am i going to have to shower in the morning that sucks

whatever tulip field we went to today was very pretty

~~almost as pretty as you, darling~~

~~i hate myself more every time i say darling but it's kind of pretty and i'm too committed to change it now~~

ugh i'm tired

goodnight!!

~~well, more like good morning~~

(postscript: darling; _jesus fucking christ_ )

(because is it really my writing without a dumb note to who knows who)


End file.
